This is a request for continued support of research in clinical cancer chemotherapy. The proposed work is conducted as a collaborative effort with other members of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (Dr. John Durant, Chairman). Investigators in several institutions conduct studies of human pharmacology and chemotherapeutic activity against cancer with new agents developed in the cancer chemotherapy national program.